The Child of Death Perception
by Touma Yoshino
Summary: These eyes of mine are special, other people view them as a blessing, and some people think I'm a monster. Their opinions mean nothing to me, I neither view them as a blessing or a curse. They are a tool, but a special ones. That is what my lover believes, and I share their view. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Genesis

These eyes of mine are special, other people view them as a blessing, and some people think I'm a monster. Their opinions mean nothing to me, I neither view them as a blessing or a curse. They are a tool, but a special ones. That is what my lover believes, and I share their view.

(The Child of Death Perception)

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Kara no Kyoukai. This is fact.**

Chapter 1: The beginning

It was dark and everything was still, must be dead Naru thought. She couldn't tell when she came here, but what she did remember is how she got here.

She was running, no not from a angry mob. Just from the village, there she could find somewhere to hide for the next few years or something. The reason why she was running was because she couldn't handle being sent glares that chilled her spine, so she ran away from the town to find somewhere to live. She kept running until she reached a forest, it was night-time and pretty dark, the only thing you could see was the light of the moon and the stars. She kept wandering round the forest until she heard a noise.

Several wolves had surrounded her, she was terrified out her mind. They all started ripping the clothes of her body and cutting her skin, though red stuff kept bubbling up and healing the wounds. That was until a larger wolf came, It was twice the size of the normal wolves but she knew it wasn't here to save her. It opened its giant maw and bit through her stomach.

Naru could hear shouting coming from behind her, but her eyes had already lost focus. It was too late, she was slowly drifting of to sleep, And then she came into this infinite darkness, no light, no sound, nothing.

This went on for a long time, until...

**"****G..."**

A voice echoed around this space

"**Gaki****…"**

It seemed to call her name

**"****Gaki!"**

And she felt like she was being pulled towards something, she don't know what but when she stopped she was in a sewer. The walls were cracked and had lines on them, but the floor was filled with water right up to my knees. The floor was dirty and the air smelt horrid.

"**Thought I never get you to wake up"** said a gruff voice

She looked up into a giant cage to see a giant fox, it had large menacing red eyes. The large fox had the same lines as well.

She looked at him in thought for a few minutes and then said

"You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, aren't you?"

"**Yes. What do you want, brat?" **The Kyuubi asked

She thought again for a moment and then said

"I always thought it was weird, The villager always glaring at me or overpricing my food. Then there is the fact the date of my birth was the same day you attacked. I know that Shinobi use seals, so I worked it out. You the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a being of immense energy cannot be killed. Instead the Fourth Hokage sealed it into a new-born baby, that baby being me. I don't resent him, strangely I only feel pity for him"

The Kyuubi just gruffed and said he was going to sleep.

She sat on the floor for a while, until she heard footsteps.

The footsteps stopped when an old man that was very large, with silver hair and red eyes looked at her. Again there were the lines.

The Kyuubi opened one of it is eyes, snorted but you could see a faint smile, it then snorted and said "**It's just you**" and went back to sleep

"Who are you?" Naru politely demanded

He laughed a bit and said "Nice to meet you young one. I'm Zelretch the Wizard Marshal, may I ask your name?"

Surprised at his jovial attitude she looked at him for a bit and said "Sorry for staring. My name is Naru Uzumaki"

"It's quite alright . Tell me… can you see lines?" Zelretch asked her

"Yeah I can see lines. Can you?" She answered and then gave a question of her own

"Oh no. I can't see them. But very few individuals like yourself have got them. Take a look, your eyes look different." He then handed her a mirror seemingly brought out from nowhere

She looked into the mirror. Her eyes still held those cerulean orbs, but they also had a look of turquoise and finally had a red ring surrounding the slit-pupil eyes.

"Pretty" She muttered, but then got her serious face back on

"What's happened to my eyes, Zelretch?" Naru asked the old man

"What you have got is called 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception', The person who acquires them needs to be immersed in 'death' or in your case you touched a part of what we mages know as 'The Root'." He said

"Mages? 'The Root'?" Asked Naru

"Ah yes you don't know about us yet" he said

Zelretch then explained who he was and that he was part of an secret organisation. He then explained about the different terms 'mages' use, and about 'The Root'. After he finished he took something out his pocket.

"Here." He then gave her some glasses

"Wear those glasses you need them, and don't worry about getting them in real life as they're already placed" He said and disappeared in a flash of light.

'What a strange old man' Naru thought

Kyuubi then proceeded to tell her about things, like how it came to be.

"So you the Kyuubi, still are a mass of chakra, but also of mana. And you are also something called a Phantasmal Beast" She summarised

"**Yes. The Juubi was the original Phantasmal Beast. Born from unknown means, that even I the Kyuubi don't have any knowledge of it, brat. The sage of course then split us into nine different part, me having the most energy and having the strongest connection to magic." **It explained

"I see" She said and went to sleep, from influx of all the information she was trying to take in.

After she woke up her head was killing her and her eye sight was slightly blurry. She was still in the sewer though it seems.

"How long have I been out?" She asked

"**About 2 weeks. But none of that matters. You've been in a coma for about 3 months now, gaki"**

She looked shocked, old man Hokage must be trying his best to keep her alive it seems

"You know when I'll wake up?" She asked

"**Probably not. I could try and force you out, but that would do wonders to your mental health. Want to give it a try?"**

"Nope" She answered

Kyuubi just smirked

It seemed weeks and weeks would go by.

She eventually found out that she could view her memories in the mindscape. She went over them and analysed them, seeing what the best course of action would be.

After about a month she became a better tactician and could spot most things with pin-point accuracy.

Then Naru started to train to get used to her eyes, which getting used to them came to fruition after 2 weeks.

After a few days she felt a tug on her mind.

'Must be waking up' She thought

"See ya. I'm leaving." Naru said

"**Quite, brat. I'm sleeping**"

Though she could tell that it felt a bit of relief about her waking up.

"Sure, whatever furball" She replied monotonously

As soon as she waked up she noticed the glasses were on her, 'cool' she thought.

A nurse came into the room and saw her awake. She then ran to get the doctor.

After a few minutes the doctor came in with the Hokage and asked her a few questions to see if her health is okay.

"It seems there is mostly nothing wrong with her health, but I want to keep seeing her every few weeks for check-ups. I'm also slightly concerned with her mental health she will most likely fear wolves probably for the rest of her life after almost dying because of one. It also looks like she has developed some mutation in her eyes, she has a high concentration of energy in her eyes. Her eye sight is slightly out of focus, so I suggest she keeps the glasses on." The doctor explained not realising he had been hypnotised with the glasses part.

"It should be okay. I'll deal with the civilians with both of these problems, though I've never heard that her parent had any kind of doujutsu and it's quite unheard of just to develop one suddenly…" The Hokage thought for a moment then said "Just leave it be for just now. I'll talk to her" The doctor and nurse bowed then left the hospital room.

The Hokage then sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"How are you feeling Naru-chan?" He asked kindly

"I'm alright Hokage-sama. My eyesight as you said has gone weird." Naru answered politely

'Hokage-sama. And her tone she act much older than her current age, it must have been due to this incident' He thought and then said "Have you seen anyone when in your coma?" He asked again

She nodded and replied with "I have met my tenant" But kept meeting Zelretch a secret.

He looked very shocked then said " So You've met you-know…" and looked at her stomach, She nodded and he continued with "…Okay. How did it act?"

"It was grumpy and arrogant at first…" "**Oi! I can hear that" **"… but now I somewhat trust that large oversized furball" "**That sounds about... Wait that's even more of an insult!**

After a few seconds of silence the Hokage spoke up

"You're not angry are you? About you know."

She answered with a "No. There's no reason to be, the Fourth gave up his life to save this town and seal it within me. This burden is what makes me who I am, I cannot change this. Once I felt pity for him, but now I want to meet him and thank him for saving this town"

"Hokage-sama can I join the academy?" She suddenly asked him

"Yes, but why?" He asked

"Because after what's happened I think I need to defend myself better" she replied

The Hokage nodded in understanding. And stood up.

"You'll be joining the academy tomorrow, seeing as you're ready to go. I'll deal the complications, just rest tonight and the nurse will give you your new clothes tomorrow."

She nodded and fell back asleep.

The next day

The Hokage got her new clothes as he said yesterday. She was wearing a grey piece of armour, she had a black coat and black trousers. She was wearing black fingerless gloves that reached in middle of her arms. Her long silver hair reached her back, she also had her glasses that Zelretch gave her. **(1)**

The Hokage guided her to the academy and then gave her to an Instructor named Iruka.

"Hi, my name is Iruka Umino. What's yours?" The man named Iruka asked

"Naru Uzumaki, Iruka-sensei" Naru answer curtly

Iruka looked shocked he then asked

"How did you know I was going to be your sensei?"

"Simple really. Why would the Hokage give me to someone who isn't going to be my teacher? Honestly if no-one can make a judgement like that then they are really stupid" she answered

They both walked in silence until they reached the classroom

Iruka then spoke up "The reason I was a little later today was because somebody new is joining us, a late entry. She has been in a coma for 3 ½ months. Please introduce yourself" He turned to her

She nodded grabbed some chalk from the board and started writing pretty quickly once she had finished she said

"My name is Naru Uzumaki, age 7. I was born on October 10th, my likes are reading and learning new things. My dislikes are idiots and certain people who can't tell the difference between the scroll and the kunai. My hobbies are reading and I don't have any dreams. Do not make me angry, Understand".

Everyone stared in shock apart from a guy at the front row, who looked really smug and said

"What's with the glasses, idiot? Have you got impaired sight? People like you don't deserve to be ninja, you're always weak."

she glared at him. He had black hair and on his clothes he had a red and white flag emblem

"**Uchiha**" growled Kyuubi

A loud chorus erupted and a bunch of girls suddenly agreed with the Uchiha, Iruka looked let he was going to intervene but NARU stopped him.

"You have a problem with my glasses, duck-ass? Well then why don't we have a competition?"

He then said "Bring it on"

she looked at Iruka and he said "Okay we'll take the next lesson for fighting practise"

Everyone went outside and gathered in a small crowd.

"The match between Sasuke Uchiha and Naru Uzumaki will start whenever the combaters are ready"

Iruka looked at Sasuke and he nodded, Iruka then looked at Naru and she nodded

"Hajime!" Shouted Iruka

'Always take the defence first'

She blocked Sasuke's punch then followed with a round house kick. He blocked it but winced.

"You hit hard for a girl, where did you learn to fight like that?" Sasuke asked

"I'm self-taught" she said and blocked another punch

"This is boring let's end this" she said and got a good distance away

"What you going to do from there!?" he shouted

She then appeared in front of him and shot a jack punch sending him flying.

"Don't lower your guard stupid" she said

'She's fast' Thought Everybody

Sasuke had to then be taken to the infirmary and after about 2 hours he woke up, to see Naru.

"You beat me" He said

"Yup"

He took a breath and let it out, he then said "Hi, I'm Sasuke. What's your name?"

she smiled and said "Naru Uzumaki" and extended her hand out

"Let's be friends and rivals" said Sasuke and shook her hand

"Yeah, let's give our best" she said

"See ya around" she continued with

"Sure" said Sasuke

Back at the apartment

Once she arrived to her apartment she got herself dressed into her pyjamas, went into bed and then steadily fell asleep.

Dream

Naru saw another her, she was just sat there. But then when she tried to step near, she saw something. Her eyes were the same as Naru's, but held something else... 'understanding' maybe.

The eyes seemed to have a greater quality than what her eyes did.

Naru spoke up "What's your name?"

the other figure spoke up

"Sorry I can't tell you right now. You'll find out when you're older, just train those eyes for now. Your eyes grasp all things, do not let that distract you. I will see you again soon, goodbye"

And then there was darkness.

She then woke up, it was morning

'I was asleep all that time, it didn't seem long'.

Naru got herself dressed and got ready for the academy.

OoOoO

(1)- Drawing will be available on profile soon. It is a fem Kirito with silver hair, blue eyes and glasses

**A/N: And there it is the first chapter. To answer a few unasked questions, No this isn't a Sasuke FemNaru fanfic. I just want them as friends.**

**Who Naru is going to be paired with is an absolute secret and I will reveal it at the right time. For now enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Time at the Academy

Chapter 2: Time at the Academy

2 weeks had passed and she had gotten used to going to the academy. But today instead of going straight to the academy, Naru went to the Hokage tower. When she reached there she went to the receptionist, but she noticed it was a new person.

"Hi there what do you want miss?" asked the new receptionist

"Hello there miss, I'm Naru Uzumaki. I would like to see the Hokage" Naru said to her.

She ignored her for a second.

"Um miss, I would like to see the Hokage please?"

"Oh sorry, let me just check if he's free" she said and pressed a button. A green light flashed on the desk and she said to her "Yes, it's okay to go up."

Naru bowed and made her way upstairs.

"what did you want to ask me?" The Hokage asked

"Um, why are my memories foggy?" she asked

"That's due to the way your mind works, to make it stable it must create a balance. Hence the memories are affected in your case. Although something else might be wrong, but we just don't know it" The Hokage answered

She then said her goodbyes made her way of to the academy, though on the way there she saw Zelretch he started to speak to her.

"Death is what your eyes seek, so if what you seek is 'dead' then you don't see anything at all."

And then he walked away, leaving Naru confused about what he just said.

When she reached the academy, there was very few people there. Most were either sleeping or reading books.

Naru sat at the desk and started to think about what Zelretch said.

After a while she had finished concluded that if she sees the lines then that means the object or thing is alive. But if there was no lines then the thing is 'dead'

'I wonder if that rule applies to jutsu as well?' Naru thought

Then in the middle of writing down her thoughts Sasuke came in, waved at her and came over to talk.

She stopped writing in her book, gave him eye contact and said "Good morning, Sasuke"

"Morning. What you doing?" He asked

"None of your business, I'm researching." she said

"Researching what?" he leaned in closer

"I said it was none of your business now leave me be." She pushed him away

"Hn" he just 'Hned'

He then sat at his desk and got ready for the day and started reading himself.

30 minutes later

After a while of waiting even more, she had finished her research. 'The rule probably would apply to jutsu, but maybe my eyes just can't visualise those things. Mmm, I'll ask Zelretch later if I see him, or maybe that other me. Or I could maybe just find out for myself' Naru thought but decided to save it till later.

Then a loud noise entered the Academy.

"HA! I beat you Ino-pig!" shouted a pink haired girl

"No way Iron-board I definitely won! So I get to sit next to Sasuke" said a girl with platinum gold hair.

Meet the leaders of the Sasuke Fan Club, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They are loud, annoying and try and beat up anyone who doesn't 'worship' Sasuke.

"Shut up you two I'm trying to concentrate" Naru glared at the two.

They immediately stop arguing and sat down in different place. Seemingly nowhere near Sasuke.

Due to her reputation on beating Sasuke, even fan-girls like those have enough brains not to argue with her.

Two minutes later Iruka came in and started teaching class.

The day passed as normal, Kiba a doglike guy came late as normal.

Iruka had to shout at most of the class for not listening.

And they all had a quiz at the end of the day. Sasuke, Sakura and Naru came first as usual.

She then made her way to the training grounds after the academy had finished.

Because she needed to train her speed and Kenjutsu, the old man (Hokage) had given her a trainer.

Specifically someone named Neko. Naru never found out her real name, and she only came two days out of the entire week. Even then she could only say for 2 hours at the most.

She could use the eyes in these training session, because there was nobody else there.

"Good evening Neko-sensei. What will we be learning today?" said Naru

"Today we're going to put your practise into use. I'll be sending out a few Water-bushin (**1**), I'm sure you'll be able to beat them" said Neko

Naru nodded and grabbed a Kunai from her.

She removed the glasses, and the eyes activated. She could see that the Bushin had the lines too.

'Interesting, my theory was correct. So then I should put reaction training into my schedule, because with that I'll be able to cancel mid to longe range jutsu's as well.'

The clones then started attacking and Naru got into a ready stance and blocked the kick one of the clones sent at her. Some time had passed and the clones were constantly on the offensive, until she noticed a small opening. Naru then struck the largest line she saw and it dispersed in a burst of water. She then did the same for the following two.

"Very good. Only 7 minutes, and it was 3 Water-Bushin. You did very well Naru." Said Neko in an even tone.

"Thank you for the praise Neko-sensei, I'll keep on improving" Naru replied in a matching tone

She nodded then told her to work on her speed. Naru nodded and then Neko left.

After a few hours of practise on her own and trying out different things to increase her speed, she grew tired and decided to have some food.

As usual Naru headed towards the 'Ichiraku Ramen' stand.

"Hi, Teuchi-ojisan. The usual please." She asked this older looking man.

"Ayama, 2 Special Miso Ramens, with a side topping of extra Pork!" Teuchi shouted

"Sure, father!" A young lady shouted back.

"Here you go here's your usual starter, dango" And handed her 3 portions of dango.

"Thanks"

After 5 minutes of eating the dango and then talking to Teuchi, Iruka came over and she got her Ramen.

"Thought I'd find you here. It's about your usual time you come here, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, why you here Iruka-sensei?" She started eating her Ramen, most of it went down pretty quickly.

"Just wanted to talk for a bit."

"Okay"

Iruka then ordered some ramen and Naru ordered some more.

They just talk about stuff that has been happening in the academy, and Naru's current training regime.

She then entered her apartment. Made double sure that all the locks were fastened and had a little snack before she went to sleep.

In the Mindscape

"Hi furball, finished reading those books." Naru said

"**Mmm yeah. Say want a book on Shinobi law?"** Kyuubi asked

"You know… I was just going to ask the same thing" She said

It grunted and threw her a book.

These books were fragments of its memories, just in case something went wrong and it forgot who it was. It could read these books and remember. Naru doesn't know why, but sure. She personally thinks it did it because it's bored.

As she read through the book she noticed several laws that could help her with some of the problems she has.

'Shinobi Law book 5, Chapter 8, Verse 12. Any shinobi under a clan name may know any information pertaining in that clan, this though does not apply to marriage outside said clan. This will definitely be helpful' NARU already knew she was part of a clan. The Uzumaki clan of course was quite famous, She have no idea why at least someone would try and at least kidnap her. Oh well, nothing to worry about. She thought

She then carried on reading the books, until she got bored of them and decided to do a little practise.

'Alright. Time learn a bit more'

She thought back to the evening and remember the thing with the reaction training.

She took off her glasses and started to get to work.

She then brought out a log from nowhere and threw it up in the air, cut the log where the biggest line was and then repeated the process.

At the end of the night she was just able to cut 2 logs from different directions.

She then fell asleep into a dream

Dream

She saw her other self sat there in the same place as usual, though this time she seemed a bit different.

"Hi been a few weeks hasn't it?" said Naru

"Yeah, I'm only going to say one thing this time... You should really pick a weapon."

"What why?" said Naru

"You'll see why." said the other self

and the dream finished

Next Morning

'Ugh It's bright. Though it was that dream again, wonder what it means?' Thought Naru

She got up and got changed into her usual outfit. Then made her way to the academy.

Once she arrived there she got out her books and started reading.

A minute later Iruka entered the class and said "Today we're not going to be doing theory. We're going to do some practical all day"

Suddenly the class roared in joy and was celebrating.

"SHUT UP BRATS I'M NOT FINISHED" Iruka shouted with his 'Big Head Jutsu'.

"Good, we're also going to be taking weapons class."

Everyone looked confused, Sasuke then asked "We've never done that before"

Iruka nodded and said "Yes Sasuke is correct, we're only doing this to see if we can split the groups up even finer. We're going to be doing more of these lessons you see."

'What are they up to. If I take the weapons class then I'll get thrown out of my sessions with Neko!' Naru thought in rage

I looked at Iruka worryingly, not expressing my anger.

He then looked at me, noting my hidden anger

I then made a nod, and he nodded thrice back.

'Oh, Shit. The stupid elders is the ones who have set this up.'

One nod meant the Hokage, two meant the Academy and three meant the Elders.

It was just a little code for situations like this.

"Iruka-sensei, what am I going to do about my training outside the academy time?"

"I'm sorry you can't do it anymore, it's the councils decision" Iruka said

Naru was enraged. "Those morons. I hate those stupid elders, messing with MY life"

They all made their way outside to the courtyard again.

Funnily enough the people who I saw outside was... The Hokage and one of his advisors Danzo.

"Hokage-jiji, what are you doing here? And why is HE here?" She asked him

"Ah, Naru-chan. Don't worry I'll get you out of this mess, I've already got a solution. If you are able to beat one of the Chunin (Mizuki) then you don't need to be at the sessions and instead you can train with Neko" Whispered the Hokage.

"Right I understand" Naru said 'Right Mizuki is a instructor, and I need to try and beat him. Alright shouldn't be too hard if he underestimates me'

"Hi, I'm going to be facing you Naru-chan" He said

It doesn't look like he hates me... Oh well' she thought

I removed my glasses and got ready.

"Let the match between Naru and Mizuki... Start!" Shouted a ref.

Mizuki fired a low level Katon jutsu, I had anticipated this and had already brought out my kunai

"Don't underestimated me" Naru said and cut the largest line on the fireball

The fireball had vanished. She then quickly put her glasses on and punched him in the stomach.

Naru had won.

Everyone looked shocked

"W-what!" Shouted Sakura

Everyone then joined in with her until the Hokage calmed them down

"You see Naru has a mutation in her eyes. A weird one at that, Naru would you mind explaining what it does?" Asked Hiruzen

"Sorry, no. I can't explain it to you, I don't know too much myself." Lied Naru

Everyone looked shocked

Sakura then said

"But you're the one with this weird thing, can't you find out about it."

"No. I can't find any information on it in the Elemental Nations" Naru partially lied.

She couldn't find any information here, but she could from Zelretch who wasn't from the Elemental Nations.

But he wasn't here right now, so it didn't matter.

Everyone just stared at her.

"You serious" asked Sakura

"Yes" she replied

Everyone then left to do their weapons training, while Naru left to go see Neko and possibly choose her new weapon(s).

At the training grounds

Hi, Neko..." Strangely Neko wasn't there, but it was a new guy

He introduced himself "Hello *cough* I'm Hayate Gekko *cough* *cough*. Neko is busy right now so I'll be *cough* training you instead."

Naru introduced herself "Hello Hayate-sensei, I'm Naru Uzumaki. Please look after me." She bowed at him and he did the same.

"Now what is your *cough* normal weapon choice?" he asked

"I normally just use a kunai for training, but I want to learn to use something else. Do you think I could get a new weapon?"

"Yes. *cough* But not yet. We'll wait *cough *cough* a few years. What did you have in mind?" he answered and gave another question

"A short sword, and possibly a dagger." she answered.

"Well *cough* in place of *cough* the short sword we'll use *cough* this piece of wood. You'll use it *cough* for your katas*" He explained

Naru nodded in understanding and accepted the piece of wood and he showed her the first kata.

OoOoO

(1)- It means water clone

**A/N: And there it is... chapter 2. This was a bit of a weird chapter for me, so many new different things. Chapter 3 is going to be exciting.**

Naru's current stats:

Taijutsu: 2.5

Ninjutsu: 0.5

Genjutsu: 0.1

Weapons skills: 2.1

Tactics and Intellegence: 3.0

Speed: 2.7

Chakra level: High Genin/Low Chunin rank (without Kyuubi).

Abilities: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.


	3. Chapter 3: Time to do some things

Chapter 3: Time to do some things

Naru's Age: 7 years 2 months

'Bunk' was the sound of two pieces of wood clashing against each other.

"Kenjutsu: Ichiban no kata" said Hayate

He then followed a set of movements sending a series of movements at Naru.

She blocked all the attacks and then followed up with taking his piece of wood away, grabbing his arm twisting it round, going round to his back and hitting him on the back.

"Very good, *cough* that was faster *cough* than you usually do it. I can safely say that *cough* this part of your training is *cough* *cough* is over" Complimented Hayate

"Thanks sensei. I've been practising since I last saw you. By the way, what are we going to do next?" Naru replied and let him go.

"Well *cough* I think it's about time we got you your weapon" said Hayate.

Naru perked up by that, she then said "Really? We're going to get my weapon"

Hayate nodded and said "*cough* I think you're ready"

Not a lot had happened in the month's Naru had been training with Hayate. It was just the same old day to day life, until today. 'Finally I'm going to get my new weapon' she thought.

They wandered the street till they came to a sign that said 'Ryu no ikri** (1)**. Finest weapons in all of Hi no Kuni'

"Here it is. Hope you like it in here" said Hayate.

The shop was huge filled with weapons, scrolls and ninja gear everywhere. All neatly placed in different categories for weapons, each ranging at a different height and price.

"Hi Ikken, *cough *cough* I'm back!" shouted Hayate

Around the back they heard a big voice shouting back "Ooh is that Hayate I hear. Just be right with ya! Tenten go greet our customers will ya!"

A girl with short brown hair tied into bunches like a panda appeared. She had a Chinese like dress on, she looked about 10 years old. She had slightly tanned skin and her eyes held curiosity.

"Hi I'm Tenten. How may I help you?" the girl asked

"Naru here *cough* would like a weapon. Do you think *cough* you could help us?" asked Hayate

"Certainly! Now what type of weapon would you like: short-sword, long-sword, broad-sword, long-distance weapons, scythes, whips, or any other miscellaneous type of weapon"

"You certainly know a lot." Stated Naru

"Yep, I have had to learn these things since I've been able to read and write. This is a family business you see."

"Yes, you're absolutely right Tenten!" bellowed this huge 'chunky' man.

He had short brown hair, tanned skin but was almost completely covered in soot. He had an apron on and a pair of old gloves, boots and some black goggles. He was enormous and built like a brick, but tougher. He had this huge grin on his face.

Noticing Naru he introduce himself "Hi miss, the name Ikken Ryuzaki! Pleasure to meet ya" He extended his soot covered mitt.

Hayate just sighed and said "Ikken. Your hands"

The man then realised he still had on the dirty gloves, he grinned and apologised. Then went to clean his hands.

"Sorry 'bout that. Nice to meet you miss…" he extended his hand again and Naru shook it "Naru Uzumaki" 'Uzumaki ay' he thought.

"Well we ain't here for just standin' 'bout and talkin', are we?" He asked

They shook their heads and then Ikken said "Now what ye buying? No don't answer let me guess. Hmm judging from your body and everything else... I'm guessing you want a tanto, right?"

Naru looked shocked and said "How did you know that?"

Hayate answered "Ikken *cough* is one of the best blacksmiths out there *cough *cough*. He maybe a little down on the *cough* intelligence side. But when it comes to blacksmithing *cough*, he's a genius"

"Geez thanks Hayate, that means a lot tay me" Ikken muttered in thanks

Naru nodded at Hayate and asked Ikken "Could I make a request?"

"Sure I guess, what do ya want?" He replied

"I would like the blade to be black, do you have any metals for that?"

"Yep I do here it is." He brought out a black ingot "This 'ere is some strange ingot I got from this strange lookin' rock, brought in into the smelter. And look what I got out of it, I probably only have enough to make yer tanto out of it. Strange, strange thin' indeed" He said

She nodded and then also said she wanted the sheath to have white lillies on it, and at the top of the pommel to be the kanji for death. He nodded and said "sure thin'"

Naru also got some ninja wire and some distraction weapons.

"How much *cough* does that come to?" asked Hayate

"That will be… 8,000 yen" he said

"But that will only suffice for the tanto…" said Tenten

"Doesn't matter. Its 8,000 yen" Hayate nodded and paid for all the equipment.

"The tanto will be ready in two days, come get it when ye like!" Ikken shouted out to us as we were leaving

They both waved goodbye and went their separate paths.

In the apartment

Naru had gotten changed for bed and had some supper before fully settling in her bed. Once she started sleeping the dream occurred again.

Dream

It was the same as usual, but again with a slight change. The expanse seemed larger, like the already infinite white expanse wasn't big enough.

This time her counterpart came over to her and said "Seemed like you've finally chosen to get a weapon"

"How do you know that?" Naru asked

"Aah you should know that. But maybe you don't" the figure replied

"Follow me" it said

They kept walking in the white expanse for a while until the other Naru stopped her.

"Let me give you something to think about, who do I look like?" it asked

"Me" Naru answered

"Correct, now who is the one dreaming?"

"Me again" she answered

"Very good, now who am I?"

Naru stood in thought for a moment, but then realised

"Your me, but different. An alternate persona"

The other Naru clapped and said "Well done, you figured it out"

"For simplicity sake you can call me NARU" NARU stated.

Naru nodded.

NARU then said "it's about time for you to wake up. Bye"

And the dream abruptly finished and she woke up.

'**Hey, gaki. What happened I lost my connection with you?' **said Kyuubi

'I don't know' Naru replied.

Collectively Naru started to remember what happened the previous night.

'An alternate persona. How on earth did I get that?' she thought

She then carried on with her work.

The next day

She went back to the weapons shop and received her tanto, she then tried it out on a training dummy and it worked great. She then gotten into training with it.

Naru's Age: 8 years 1 month

Naru had grown up a bit since then, she never changed personas as she couldn't figure out how to do it. Her tanto training was pretty much finished and all she needed to train was her speed.

Naru's Age: 8 years 11 months

Naru had started teamwork exercises to get used to being in a team.

They had practise session every Tuesday. Naru would always be the one leading them and she always got the best marks on the test.

Naru's Age: 9 years 5 months

The Hokage had started giving her some D-ranked missions so she could pay for her wares and rent. They we're boring chores, but Naru had almost set a new record for most D-ranks in one day. She was coming in close to being in same place as the Yondaime, known for his record fast speed.

Naru's Age: 10 years 1 month

She had set a new record for most D-ranks completed that day, being 27 the last being 25. Some people started looking at her in a different light, the dango shop owner had given her some free dango. As celebration the Hokage had gone all out and let her eat as much Ramen as she wants, his wallet was almost empty afterwards.

Naru's Age: 11 years 1 month

A year had passed since the last time something important happened, today was Naru's first C-rank mission. She was to go out with an already existing team, but since of the members was down she took their place. All they had to do was protect a travelling salesman from some bandits, they had completed the mission successfully and were on their way back to Konoha, but what they never expected was there to be so many bandits blocking their path and the fact there was some missing-nin in the bunch.

"There's too many of them, fall back!" shouted the Jonin-sensei

Naru refused to believe that and stood ground killing anyone who went in her path.

Then that's when terror struck

"Summoning jutsu!" shouted a guy and some a large grey wolf, that looked the same wolf that had almost killed Naru.

(Play: World's Greatest Battle Music Mezame)

She looked terrified and then screamed "NO! NO, not again!" and had a mental collapse

"Ay, look at that girly over there. Looks like she's afraid of wolves!" Shouted one of the men

They all started taunting her as the wolf crept nearer and nearer…

'No please just stop' Naru though

Until...

Slash, the wolf got cut up into several different pieces, then disappeared in a puff on smoke.

NARU grinned darkly, chuckled and said "Oh my look what you've done here. Look like I'm going to have to kill you"

"Ha as if you could even do that!" Shouted on of the men.

NARU raised an eyebrow and said "Really now. It seems to me that I can" And killer intent flooded the place.

One of the men charged forward to cleave her in two, but he was too slow.

Slurp, slash. The man had got chopped into many pieces. And NARU charged forwards.

She cut many of them into pieces, some simply decapitated.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" Shouted one of the men.

Slash, chop.

"You think you can beat me with mere tricks, its all useless against these eyes of mine" NARU said darkly

"Why you!" Shouted another of the men and threw a kunai with an explosive note attached to it.

BOOM!

The man grinned when he thought he had killed her, but was wrong when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Too slow" and she chopped him into pieces.

Another few charged at her, but she simply got rid of them as well.

This was repeated until over fifty bandits and missing-nin were dead. Disembodied on the floor, it was raining and it made her bangs hang in front of her eyes. She was covered in blood. She looked scary, especially with the dark look in her eyes.

She then wiped the blood of her tanto

The jonin sensei then approached her, he asked "Uzumaki-san are you alright?"

NARU replied "I'm absolutely fine sensei."

Everyone else on the team looked shell shocked. They needed rest.

"Was that your first kill?" He asked her

"Yes it was. I don't feel remorse, they had to die they were bad people." NARU answered

He said she was taking it more professionally than most people did for their first kill. He then explained the she should never take enjoyment in doing it, otherwise she'll no longer be human.

She nodded then started to feel light-headed. She had fainted.

In the hospital

Naru had woken up and saw the Hokage next to her bed again. He just said let it out.

She cried in his lap for a few minutes until she had calmed down.

He then told her to just stay there until she wants to leave, once he had left Zelretch appeared.

"Hello young one. How are you doing?" he asked her

"Very well Zelretch, did you see what happened?" Naru asked

"Yes. Do you know you have a dual-persona?" he asked Naru again

She nodded and then he whispered in her ear "The eyes see in the dark, use them well." And then disappeared.

She then fell asleep.

Naru's Age: 11 years 11 months

There was only a few months till the Genin exams, Naru had worked on everything already so the next thing to learn was chakra control.

Over the years Naru had learnt several chakra control exercises. Like tree climbing and water walking, she had also learned how to balance a leaf on her forehead. She then further developed it until she could balance a leaf when standing on water. She would never have as much chakra control to be a medic, but at least she wouldn't be wasting energy.

She had also done a few miscellaneous jobs like getting rid of bandit camps or killing someone.

This had gotten her the Kyuubi's slight partnership, he would give her controls on some of the tails (only 1 so far). And when it did her speed increase exponentially, she was a complete blur. Almost nothing could spot her.

Often by now she would take naps when she could. And eventually after a few months of waiting the Genin exams had come up. This was the day that started the legend of Naru Uzumaki.

OoOoO

**(1)- 'Ryu no ikri' Means Dragon's Fury, or Fury of the Dragon.**

**A/N: There we have it Chapter 3. This was more of a filler chapter, just to create some background. Some of the other main side characters will get some background space as well.**

**Now as for Naru's two personalities they will be referred to as 'Naru' and 'NARU' to avoid any confusion.**

**NARU will also get a bit of background built in once and a while. I'll start of things quite slowly. I'm planning this to be a long fanfic.**

**Now as for pairings. That won't come until Shippuden. I'm not having it be a Yuri fanfic, sorry to any Yuri fans but I feel this time Naru's sexual preferences should be kept straight. Though the pairing I had in mind might be interesting. **

**Naru's stats:**

**Taijutsu: 4.0**

**Ninjutsu: 1.0**

**Genjutsu: 0.5**

**Weapon skills: 4.0 **

**Tactics and intelligence: 3.9**

**Speed: 4.0**

**Chakra level: Kage level**

**Abilities: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception**


End file.
